Earth
Earth is a planet featured in CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon. The ancestors of all human species came from the original Earth. History Earth was ravaged by pollution and devastating conflicts. After World War VII (aka Ragnarok), some left for another Earth, the humans who stayed behind evolved the ability to turn into beings known as DRAGONs. Locations Tokyo The former capital of Japan, this once prosperous city was devastated by the war and nearly entirely reclaimed by nature after five centuries of abandonment. Dracunium Tower Ruins The ruins of a Dracunium control facility, which presumably provided power to the city before it was destroyed, was found by Ange when she first arrived at the new world. She mistook it for the Empire of Misurugi's Ame-no-Mihashira at first. Third Capital Shelter One of the shelters created by the Capital Defense Organization before the war, this particular shelter is located in what used to be the central park of the city. The shelter appears to be fully autonomous, controlled by an automated system named Himawari ("sunflower" in Japanese). By the time Ange and Tusk discovered it, all of the shelter's former occupants have been long dead, most likely due to starvation or dehydration. According to Himawari, this shelter is one of 20,076 similar shelters across the world, all of which are completely devoid of life. Even five hundred and thirty eight years after the end of the war, robots still patrol the ruins of the city, informing any potential survivors to head to this location. Hotel Mu La Flaga A love hotel that Ange, Tusk and Vivian briefly stayed in after it was found by Vivian. Tusk managed to restore power to the building, enabling the use of light and hot water. It was able to withstand the impossible test of time, although some of the furniture, such as the couch in Ange's room, seem to have deteriorated over the centuries. Unable to read the Japanese sign of the hotel, Ange mistook it for an old castle where nobles lived. Dragon Village The People of Aura, who slowly began to rebuild human civilization after the catastrophe, reside here. Dragon Shrine The palace where the High Priestess and her court discuss important matters. Sports Resort Salamandinay restored a sports resort more than five centuries old. It has a bowling alley, a tennis court, a baseball stadium, a race track, a golf course, table tennis tables, and rooms with twister and a claw crane game. Tower of Aura Named such by the People of Aura, this tower was once one of the many Dracunium control devices that powered Earth's nations. While most, if not all other such towers were detonated by the Dracunium chain reaction caused by the Ragna-mails on the last day of the war, this tower has survived relatively intact. This was where Aura lived before she was forcefully taken away by Embryo and used to power the Mana system. The Empire of Misurugi's landmark, Ame-no-Mihashira, was based on these devices, and was used to extract Aura's Dracunium energy. Category:Terminology Category:Locations